You Only Live Twice
by Hudine
Summary: Hameron, Possible Destiel much later. Dr House? Do You believe in Angels? Do you know the interesting thing about angels? Sometimes on very rare occasions at a point in a man's life when they've made such a mess of things that death seems the only sensible option, an angel appears. Dean has a twin sister and Cas tries to help when she dies, just in an unconventional way. M not MA
1. Chapter 1 - Angels

**Disclaimer: This is an invention of my poor sick mind, I have nothing to do with the production or any other facet of Supernatural or House MD, please don't sew I don't own anything other than a mountain of bills and two dogs anyway.**

 **A/N: Crossover of House/Supernatural. This is a Hameron fic or House/Cameron mostly because it fits best with the story I want to tell, but also it was always my favourite House MD ship, one they could have done more with but then again it probably wouldn't have been so much fun. It's one of those ships I think is better in stories. Possible Destiel later on. This is completely AU to explain me getting things wrong here and there and because of the crossover. This fic is a direct result of reading House fanfiction, between watching Supernatural, not long after reading Diskworld: Going Postal. You have been warned lol**

 **I've made changes to ages of the characters making Dean 29 and Sam Winchester 23, Allison Cameron is 29 because it's more realistic for someone in first year of fellowship than 25 and Cameron is her married name, House is 41 at the start of his** _ **'second life'**_ **and 52 at the end of his first. House is OOC because of the cupid, and Cameron is OOC because she's led a very different life but hopefully still recognisable. Anyone willing to help me with medical stuff and grammar PM me.**

 **Chapter 1 - Angels**

Wilson was dead. House had ruined his reputation and faked his own death all because he wanted to spend what remaining time Wilson had with his best friend. They had really lived, traveling everywhere on their bikes doing all the stupid stuff you do on road trips like going to see the world's largest ball of twine, the world's largest ketchup bottle, the giant lobster of some place or other, and all that shit. But they also went sky diving, bungie jumping and other crazy stuff. Then when Wilson was no longer fit to do anything he'd stayed with him and looked after him to the end. Now though House just drifted from one crack house to another just wanting release from the pain.

He'd taken too much he knew that, but as he lay dying he found he really didn't care. That's when it happened. A grey eyed man with short dark hair, of average height, wearing a suit and trench coat over it, looking like a tax accountant; appeared in front of him and House had to wonder what's up with his imagination that this is the best he could come up with when dying.

"Dr Gregory House."

It was a statement not a question but House managed a grunt in reply.

"Do you believe in angels?"

"What?!"

"Do you believe in angels?"

"No."

"Well apparently one believes in you. Do you want to know an interesting fact about angels Dr House?"

"What? I have to say though, as far as dying goes this is the worst hallucination ever. I mean a tax accountant talking about angels? Where's all that life flashing before your eyes stuff?"

"That's what happens after death, that's what heaven is. People always get that part mixed up. What is wrong with my vessel? People keep talking about tax accountants; anyway I'm here to talk about angels not what you owe the IRS. Did you know that sometimes on very rare occasions at a point in a man's life when they've made such a mess of things that death seems the only sensible option, an angel appears."

"Isn't this from Diskworld? Going Postal?"

"Yes, well one of my brothers, Balthazar, did pay Sir Terry Pratchett a visit once."

"You have nothing to offer me. My best friend is dead and I pushed away the woman I ever truly loved and she married a wombat to get one me. That didn't work out so she left and eventually married someone else, is living happily ever after and has a child."

"Actually the third husband abused her, and was so violent the last time he shot both her and her child dead, and her husband is now serving a life sentence, and isn't marring marsupials illegal?"

House was too shocked to snark at that remark, and really hoped this wasn't real. His Cameron dead? His gut clenched from the guilt, he should have never pushed her away. He wouldn't be here in this crack house dying, and her dead along with all the hurt he'd caused as a result.

"I can give you another chance, just one. I can take you back in your life to the point in your life that changed everything and you can go down the right path this time."

"What about Wilson? Will he still die of cancer?"

"Maybe not if you get him treated sooner."

"And this life?"

"Is over. It will seem like a very vivid dream but was real. Actually in order to trick fate it will end up as either a TV show in another reality or really bad fan fiction, probably with some facts rearranged to look better to the audience but mostly the same. You'd be surprised how often that happens."

"That would explain a lot actually. Why are you even doing this?"

"For her. For her twin brother Dean, and younger brother Sam. They are like family to me and their sister should never have gone through all that. A Winchester should never die that way. I'm setting things right."

"Who are you?"

"Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord." Shadowy black, frayed, torn wings unfurled from his back, and House decided maybe this delusion wasn't so uncool after all.

"Ok. Take me back."

"See you in your new life. Don't mess up, and let the Cupid touch you both this time. Oh and tell her that her brothers miss her if you ever talk about this." Castiel reached forward and touched his forehead and everything blacked out for a moment and when he came round he found himself dressed up and in a restaurant, Cameron still brunette, and looking beautiful in that dress sitting opposite him. He knew when this was, this was the date he had deliberately sabotaged to keep her at arm's length. Dam Freud for being right about him.

"Sorry no. I only have one evening with you, one chance, and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or movies you hate. I want to know how you feel about me."

A waiter he hadn't noticed before came along with the wine and briefly touched her as he poured then did the same with him. Suddenly all he wanted was the woman in front of him, not that he hadn't before, but all doubts fell silent and he blurted out, "I love you."

"Ok now you're mocking me."

"I'm not. I'm being entirely serious. I love you and it scares the hell out of me, mostly because last time I woke up one day with half my thigh muscle missing. That kind of thing leaves more than physical scars. I know you wouldn't do that to me, you are not Stacey and that's a good thing. It's just hard to get over that, but I want to. I'm fed up of being alone. Just to warn you, I'm going to mess up regularly if we do this. I probably won't treat you any better at work. Can't have Chase and Foreman getting jealous, I'm really not that into guys."

"I love you too, and I wouldn't expect special treatment anyway. I just want you to be you. I don't want to change you. We don't have to do the fancy restaurant thing again if you don't want. Tell the truth I'm more comfortable in jeans than dressed up, never got rid of the Tom boy streak in me. Comes from having two brothers and no mother."

That peeked his interest, if the previous life had been his imagination how did she know she had brothers, it's not in her file, and her next of kin is listed as a Robert Singer who lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Of course this could still be a drug induced delusion. "Probably shouldn't have bothered with the flowers then, it's pretty lame."

"Lame can be good sometimes. But if you start spouting poetry, skipping, and picking flowers I think I might need to get you checked into psychiatric."

"If I do, save me the trouble of rehab and just shoot me. What's it like having brothers? I'm an only child."

"I was always close to them. My twin Dean always had my back, and Sammy was always the annoying little brother we had to look out for but we loved him anyway. The three of us did everything together. Dean is in the family business always traveling over the country like when we were kids and Sam is in law school. Don't see them anymore."

"I'm sure they miss you. What's the family business?"

He could see her visibly stiffen up. He's not the only one hiding from a past it seems. "This and that, very boring really. Glad to be out of it and glad Sam is too. I'd rather not talk about it."

"What does he do? Con Artist or something?"

"Or something. My Dad went off the deep end when Mom died and for an ex-marine that's not a good thing. Do you know what it's like to be raised like a good little soldier?-"

"Yea, actually I do. My dad was in the marines too, and wouldn't get father of the year award."

"When I was eight I couldn't join the soccer team because I was supposed to be learning how to shoot straight."

"Thanks to dear old dad I can shoot a dime on the far side of the room with a decent rifle. Made me do hand to hand combat drills from when I turned six."

"I'm pretty good in a fight; love how people underestimate me because of my size. Throwing around big guys is always fun, my brother Sam has two inches on you, same build and I can normally beat him in a fight. I'm decent with knives and swords too."

"My dad was upset I left for collage and didn't join the military."

"Mine told me if I left for collage to never come back." She started to laugh. "Are we really going to play who has the bigger ass for a father right now?"

"I'd say you started it by bring up Freud but its mothers he's obsessed with so never mind." He joined in the laughter, which broke the tension and things actually went well the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brothers

**Chapter 2 - Brothers**

They ended up at her place, and in her bed, and very glad of the condoms Wilson had jokingly given him before the date. He never expected to get as far as her bed, not that he was complaining. Although he hoped to actually never buy those condoms for himself because two of them slipped off and one burst. They decided to forgo them after that, they would have caught any STD by now and she was on birth control anyway. He didn't think he'd been turned on this much even when he was a teenager. Five times in one night was pretty good for a forty-one year old man with a bum leg. He was going to get teased by Wilson because he probably won't be able to walk straight but he really doesn't care. At least his friend would be there and alive to tease him.

They both woke up at five in the morning because there was a crashing noise coming from the living room, and someone softly swearing and another voice arguing quietly. Cameron rolled out of bed quickly and quietly, and pulled on her panties and the Rolling Stones t-shirt House had been wearing under his shirt last night. She stalked away as graceful and light footed as a cat and House swore lightly under his breath, pulled on his pants, took two Vicodin and limped behind her gripping his cane tight.

He got into the living room and turned on the light to find she was right about being a good fighter; one man was on the ground wincing and holding between his legs. The other, who was a big guy probably a couple inches bigger than him House is. She had his arms in a lock behind his back and amazingly used the guy's weight for leverage and threw him over her and onto the couch. What confused him most was that guy and Cameron were laughing.

"Hay, that's not fair Allie Cat! I get a kneed in the nads and thrown on the floor and Sammy gets the couch?"

"Serves you right for braking into people's apartments Dean. It was dark and I thought you were a burglar."

"He did the same thing to me in Stanford."

"At least she got me; you can even get beaten by a girl Sammy."

"It's Sam; Sammy is the name of a chubby ten year old," Sam replied annoyed, "besides that _'girl'_ has a black belt in judo. Oh and she beat you too."

"So I don't need to call the cops then?" House interrupted with sarcastic amusement.

"No, it's just my two idiot brothers. This is Sam." She motioned to the one on the couch. "and Dean." She pointed at the one who was now picking himself off the floor. "Although how they found me is another story."

"Turned the GPS on, on your phone."

"How did you even get my number?"

"Bobby Singer. I mean I get the fact you didn't want to be found, the whole marrying a dying guy to change you name, and not even calling your brothers in the last nine years kind of gives that away, but something's happened and we needed to make sure you are all right."

"It was to get away from Dad, not both of you. If I called Dean, you'd only tell Dad. And if I called you Sam you'd tell Dean and he'd tell Dad."

"Yea well Dad went away on a hunting trip and we've not heard from him in a while."

"Good, hope whatever he was hunting ate him."

"This is serious Allie. Sam's fiancée died in a fire, just like mom... Exactly like mom. Pastor Jim and Caleb are dead. Do you really want me to get into more right now?" Dean asked looking pointedly at House.

Cameron groaned noticing him there and knowing it was completely against his nature to let this go. Dean just handed a nice juicy puzzle piece to him. "I'm sorry about this House." She walked up and kissed him lightly.

"Who?" He quipped; he'd talked to her last night about her not calling him by his last name outside work.

She smiled. "Greg. Sorry still getting used to this. I really don't want you to go, I'd much rather get back in bed with you right now but-"

"But you need to talk to your brothers, I get it. After all you did just say you missed them during our date last night. Catch up; I'll need to go home to change for work anyway."

"Oh I've got your t-shirt."

"Looks better on you anyway," he called over his shoulder as he limped back to the bedroom.

"God Allie Cat, I really didn't need to know that," he heard who he thought was Dean say sounding disgusted as House finished buttoning up his shirt and grinned when he noticed there was now a couple buttons missing.

"That's kind of the point in pointing that out isn't it? At least by your standards he's got good taste in music."

"Don't you dare say anything that would make me need to seriously scrub my brain with bleach before I ever listen to The Rolling Stones again."

"Please, do. I've been stuck listening to them the whole way here from South Dakota," he heard the other brother say. "Dean's as bad as Dad, he don't listen to anything made since the invention of the CD player."

"Sorry Sam only got the t-shirt for ammo on that front. Still have those old cassettes of Country music somewhere from that time we switched them on him though."

"I can't believe you kept those," Dean groaned.

House finished getting dressed and made sure the used condoms were in plain sight in case her brother was in here. He loved messing with people's heads after all, and limped out. He looked to were her brothers were now sitting in the couch and said, "well guess this is the part were one of you says you'd seriously hurt me if I hurt your sister?"

"Nope," Sam replied seriously.

"She's perfectly capable of doing that herself. You really don't want to know about her first boyfriend and what she did to him," Dean finished.

"He had it coming. Besides I was a hormonal teenager then."

"Handcuffed naked to the school gate, covered in black paint and feathers, and a sign saying _'cheater'_ around his neck. I'm betting he's still telling that story to a therapist somewhere. Don't look at me like that, she did. Don't let her sweet innocent act fool you she's been perfecting it since she was six."

"Any more embarrassing stories you would like to tell while you're at it Dean? Because I've got a fair few about you that I'd bet even Sam don't know about."

"Really like what?" Sam asked.

"Oprah."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure, it just happened to be on at the time right?"

House was actually enjoying listening to the siblings banter. It was only giving him pieces of the puzzle that showed Allison was a bigger puzzle than he ever imagined, but one he was sure he'd never get bored with. He actually grudgingly liked her twin brother Dean, but wasn't sure what to make of Sam yet because he was quieter although he didn't think he was by nature, just the twin bond between Dean and Allison is stronger making him talk more. He can tell already though the three once shared a very deep bond. One he'd seen from people that his father served with, been through hell fire and came out the other side bonded stronger together for the experience. House wondered what they been through as kids, and if he had a brother or sister that went through the abuse he did with him would they be the same? He didn't know.

"Well I guess I'd better go and let you talk. See you at work." She followed him to the door and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Love you Allison," he said quietly.

"Love you too Greg, will see you later."

"Bye Greg!" Her brothers called out and House decided it would be more trouble than it's worth to yell something sarcastic back and just said a quick _'bye'_ and left.

Allison Catherine Winchester-Cameron waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone, not believing her luck. She finally got him to admit his feelings for her, even got him in bed. Something was up with House because she was sure he was about to say something scathing to her but he blanked out for a moment there then did a 180 and was confessing his love to her and opening up so much she had slipped about the family business somewhat. The last thing she thought she needed was to tell him what her childhood was really like. _'Well you see Greg, after mom died in a fire when I was six, Dad decided to start hunting down and killing monsters and trained me and my brothers to do the same.'_ Then Sam and Dean showed up, now he's going to ask a lot of questions she'd rather not answer. She grabbed the salt from its hiding place and replaced the salt lines she had cleaned up before her date; then whirled on her brothers, "what you mean Dad's is missing? What happened you fiancée? And what happened to Pastor Jim and Caleb?"

"Dad skipped out on a job. I couldn't risk going on my own because we didn't know what happened then, he'd just disappeared, and so I went to Sanford and picked up Sam. We went to were Dad had been working soon picked up his trail, only to find that he had apparently left and left his journal behind."

"He what? He never leaves that behind, he takes it everywhere, and it's one of the few things he has left of his father."

Dean reached into his coat and pulled out the journal throwing it down on her coffee table. "Yea well this time he did. He left map reference in there for us but that turned out to just be another job. Before that I took Sammy back to Stanford. Then his fiancé was killed in a fire."

"I'm sorry Sam." Allison sat down on the couch beside Sam and put an arm around him. "It must be rough; I know what it's like to lose someone. My husband died of cancer, yea I know I married him to change my name but I married him because I loved him as well. I actually started hunting again for a while because it's a good way to take out your anger and not think. I pulled out of it and got into med school eventually though. If you need to hunt now, so be it. Just don't get lost in it and let it rule you, don't let all those years of law school go to waste because you know Dean's going to need you to get him out of jail someday."

"Hay!"

"You know it's true Dean," she teased back trying to make Sam smile.

He didn't though. "At first when I got back everything seemed fine. She'd baked cookies and left a note wishing me luck for an upcoming interview about a TA position. I went to bed and lay down, was disturbed by something dripping on my face and looked up. There she was dead with blood pooling out of her and spreading on the ceiling then Jessica burst into flames."

It took her back to Sam's nursery and her mother. "That's exactly what happened to Mom. I was there, came in with Dad, you were crying. Dean came after the fire started. Dad grabbed you out of the cradle and gave you to Dean and told us to get out as fast as we can. So the same thing that killed Mom killed Jessica. Why?"

"We think it was a warning to Dad. He's close to something, something that has that son of a bitch scared. That's why they killed Pastor Jim and Caleb. They want to know we're Dad is."

"So you came here? Why?"

"Well maybe you forgotten but we're family, and we were worried you might be next."

"I've not forgotten Dean."

"Yea well you've not called, or these days there is this nifty little thing called email you could have tried that. I know you been keeping tabs on us through Bobby."

"I wanted to," she admitted thinking of what she told House about missing her brothers.

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I was scared you wouldn't want to talk to me after everything Dad said. I was going to, and then put it off. And I kept putting it off getting more afraid as time went on. The longer you put something off because you're afraid the harder it gets because the fear has built up so much."

Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment. "We went to your graduation. Dad and me, when you graduated from Med School."

"What?!" Sam and Allison cried out in unison.

"Yea well you didn't want to talk to us so we stayed back and mingled with the crowed so you wouldn't see us. We didn't tell Sam where we were going because he wouldn't have been able to not great you and congratulate you. So I guess I could have made a better effort as well. I could have said something to you that day and never mind Dad. Congratulations by the way. Becoming a doctor, graduating second in your class, quite an achievement. Seems you and Sam got all the brains in the family."

"You should have said Dean!" Sam admonished, "Always do everything Dad says like a good little soldier!"

"Yea well if I said anything to you he wasn't going to take me, you know what he's like. And as far as doing what Dad says-"

"Alright Sam, Dean, let's not get into this right now." She had always been the peace maker in the family.

"You serious about that guy, Greg?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What? What's that got to do with anything? You going to do the protective brother thing suddenly? If you must know, yes never been more into a guy in my life. Although for the life of me I don't know why at times."

"Because you should tell him about what we do. I never told Jess and I can't help thinking she may not be dead now if I had said something."

"I can't. He'd think I was crazy. He's very much a scientific and logical thinking guy. I doubt her knowing would have helped though I think the demons mean serious business and there is only so much time you can spend behind salt and wards before needing to leave for something. If it helps, I make the coffee every morning for him and the others and I always use holy water to brew it with."

"You've spent way too much time around Bobby," Dean commented.

"Very likely, but just because I don't hunt much, don't mean I'm still not careful. Look guys it's been great seeing you, but it's already time I was on my way to work." She ignored protests and ran into her room and started to get ready. She saw the bed and smirked when she seen what House had done with the condoms and soon as she had finished dressing ripped open the rest of the useless unused condoms that House left behind on the night stand and stretched them out to appear used and left those on and around the bed as well. She made it back into the living room and called out, "Feel free to crash here guys and I'll see you when I get back from work."


End file.
